great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Himiko Toga
"I just wanna love, live and die my way. My normal way. I wanna be even more like the people I love." -'Himiko Toga' to Chitose Kizuki in "Bloody Love" Himiko Toga (Japanese: 渡ト我ガ被ヒ身ミ子コ Toga Himiko?) is a major supporting antagonist in the popular superhero manga, My Hero Academia. She is a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. She served as one of the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, where she was also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Why She Rocks # She is definitely a fan-favorite villain. In stark contrast to her cold, sinister allies, she is much more sadistic and quick-witted. # She is quite courageous (or at least very confident when using her Quirk), managing to impersonate an aspiring hero and taking part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. # She has a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations, such as when she was with Twice or when she attempted to insult Mimic. # Like most of her allies, she has stated that she finds life to be difficult for the current world and wants to make it an easier place to live in. She even looks up to Hero Killer Stain and sees him as her role model. # Whenever an obstacle gets in between her and her goals (mostly prey), she instantly switches priorities to solve or kill whoever the nuisance is. # Despite her maniacal nature, she has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Twice, knowing he feels the most responsible for causing Magne's death and covering a part of his ripped mask to prevent him from splitting. #* By extension, she is shown to care greatly about her comrades and was enraged enough by Magne's death that she wanted to kill Overhaul and his men as payback. Bad Qualities # She is obviously mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love and friendship. #* Proven when, despite wanting to kill Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, she attempted to befriend the two girls as they fought- affectionately calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely" # She may come off as annoying and intolerable to some. # She has a twisted perception of love, explaining and comparing like how "normal" people kiss the people they love as "normal", she sucks the blood of the people she loves as this is her "normal". Trivia * In the past, she was noted by her family and former classmates to be, "a cheerful, reasonable, well-mannered girl" whose subsequent turn to a life of crime surprised everyone who knew her. * It is theorized that her twisted personality came off as a result of her Quirk being blood-related, thus prompting a natural inclination towards it, and by proxy her non "normal" behaviour, which was later emphasized due to societal norms. * According to creator Kohei Horikoshi, Himiko is the hardest to illustrate of all the female characters he has created so far, her eyes and hair being particularly difficult. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-heros Category:Fan Favorites Category:2010s Characters Category:In Love Category:Internet Memes Category:Shonen jump characters Category:My hero academia characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japanese Charcters